scorchvillemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorchville
Scorchville is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated musical comedy-drama fantasy adventure film produced by Illumination. It is directed by Peter Jackson and written by Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and Guillermo del Toro. It features an ensemble voice cast. The film takes place in a world populated by humans with actors’ designs. Scorchville was released on December 11, 2020 in New Zealand, December 12, 2020 in the United Kingdom, and on December 17, 2020 in the United States, by Universal Pictures. Synopsis Plot Cast Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Scorchville and LEGO Scorchville'' Angry Birds Scorchville is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Scorchville, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on November 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Scorchville will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Scorchville is a LEGO-themed video game based on Scorch. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. Production and development * See also: Production of Scorchville On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films Dinosaur, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Mr. Peabody & Sherman, The Star, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and Incredibles 2. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. On December 13 2018, actors that have birthdays during the premieres of episodes from My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Little Einsteins, The Loud House, Bubble Guppies, Big Hero 6, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Dora the Explorer are selected to voice the film’s characters by talent agent Michael Ovitz. Music * See also: Scorchville/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. The songs are songs from musicals [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Misérables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical]. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Release Scorchville was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Jackson, producer Jay Roach, screenwriters Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and del Toro, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Scorchville In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Scorchville set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2021 in the United States. Trivia *The film marks as the longest Illumination movie ever made. *The characters have names from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) actors. *The characters are CGI versions of actors: ***During the commentary when we first see Robert, Peter Jackson comments on the laziness of the characters: Peter Jackson: Oh dear, Mr. Meledandri. We used actors to populate this movie. Apparently we are too lazy to come up with new characters. Chris Meledandri: It’s not laziness, it’s recycling. *The characters have clothes from movies and TV shows: Gallery * Main article: Scorchville/Gallery